heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkrill
General Valkrill is a general introduced in wave D3 of Heroscape. He is a Valkyrie given his summoning strength and new-found powers by the powerful sorcery of Estivara. The River of Blood Campaign describes this introduction of the general: "The last words of Estivara’s long chant echo off the cavern walls. Silence lingers for a moment, and then the room begins to quake. Estivara steps out of the ring of symbols, and the Kyrie lying there gets to his feet. He drinks a goblet of sparkling water and, as he does, his body begins to shift. He grows, his bones crack, his face distorts, his features grow hideously large, and his wings become leathery. Standing in the symbols is a new monstrosity – an evil new Archkyrie is born!" This passage calls Vakrill an Archkyrie, not a Valkyrie, even though drinking from a wellspring makes one a proper Valkyrie. Archkyrie are merely rulers, and don't need to be Valkyrie. However, it is possible this is simply a mistake. It seems the name for the special release Valkrill's Gambit was a reference to Utgar to use the Drow to create a vassal general to serve him and transform Valkrill into a Valkyrie. Valkrill's standard colors and overall disposition as a character seem to represent a sort of nostalgic feel. The ancient look of the rusted metal border, and a sickly bronze fog signify age, an ancient evil. His crest is that of a skull, a visual derivative from the common skull motif used in the Heroscape universe, on the dice and the master sets. The initial idea behind the symbol was to make it seem Valkrill was always foretold in the lore, and he evolved out of it. The concept of Valkrill is a new evil, as stated, not the "megalomaniac" evil of General Utgar, but rather as a force of nature, a representative of the pure, mindless force of Chaos. It is not known if Utgar initated the sorcery to bind Chaos in a Valkyrie using the wellsprings, or Valkrill did this by his own free-will to become a preternatural evil behind the war in Valhalla. But based off the events in the River of Blood, Valkrill was aided by Utgar's latest minions, suggesting that Valkrill might be a weaker vassal of Utgar. His forces care not to see you enslaved or ruled over; they destroy you and prefer you not even be a memory. They are the doomsday people. The people who believe in the apocalypse or even see themselves as the people who must carry the apocalypse out. They crave not expansion, but the annihilation of all living things, the burning of all green in the world. They want order and stability to fall; they want Madness and anarchy to take over. At the end of their quest they would destroy even themselves, so that everything returns to nothing, to chaos, to burn pointlessly. They seek the wellsprings not because they crave the power, but because that power will be necessary for their goals. They want access to the other worlds not for expansion, but because to destroy all reality they will need access to those realities. Quoted on Heroscapers.com Valkrill's Army Undead Death Knights - Death Knights of Valkrill Demons Warmongers - Mezzodemon Warmongers Orcs Hunters - Death Chasers of Thesk Goblins Brutes - Horned Skull Brutes Category:Valkyrie Generals Category:Valkrill